Mirio Togata
ミリオ |romaji= Tōgata Mirio |alias= |birthday= July 15 |age= 18 (First Appearance, Internship Arc) |gender= Male |height= 181 cm (5'11¼") |weight= |hair= Blonde |eye= Blue |bloodtype= |quirk= Permeation (Former) Quirkless (Currently) |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= Unnamed Father |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School The Big 3 |fightingstyle=Close Combat |teams=Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |debut= Chapter 121 |debutanime= Episode 62 |voice=Tarusuke Shingaki |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} ミリオ|Tōgata Mirio}}, also known by his hero name , is a third-year student at U.A. High School and is part of The Big 3. Before Izuku Midoriya, Mirio was the top candidate for All Might's successor and inheritor of One For All. Appearance Mirio is a muscular young man with scars on his arms. His face is drawn in a simplistic, cartoony way and his blond hair is arranged in a cowlick. His hero costume consists of a large mask which covers the space around his eyes and ears, a plated shirt with the number one million (1000000) across his chest, black pants, and boots with green trimmings. He also sports a floor-length orange cape attached from the chest which features a hood. Additionally, Mirio's hero costume (except for his mask) is made of a special fiber that is derived from his hair, which allows the costume to become intangible alongside him. In his childhood, Mirio kept his hair in a short ponytail. Personality Mirio comes across as goofy and energetic, with some peculiar habits. He is almost always smiling and, though optimistic, he does not let his ideals blind him and is always looking for ways to improve his skills. He is very devoted to becoming a hero and is the top candidate for No. 1 Hero after he graduates, even surpassing many of the pros. Despite his lacking academical performance, he is extremely dedicated and has worked many hours to perfect the use of his Quirk for combat, and thus is ranked among the top three students at U.A. His hero name, "Lemillion", comes from his desire to rescue a million people, inspired by All Might's debut. As an intern, Mirio has developed a good understanding of the protocols and actions that a hero must be able to do in various situations. He is able to separate himself from his emotions in order to see the bigger picture. He understands when he has to go against what he feels is right in order to act for the greater good. In contrast to his laidback nature, he is experienced in dealing with dangerous people and does not scare easily. This is shown when he was able to cheerfully speak to Overhaul, despite knowing exactly who he was, maintaining a cover of ignorance. He is able to remain calm when he has to, even casually informing Izuku to pull his mask on to conceal his identity. In spite of all of this, he is not totally able to disconnect himself from the realities of being a Hero. When it was revealed that Eri was being used as part of Overhaul's plans, he was visibly mortified at the fact that he and Izuku had been so close to rescuing her from such a fate. He then became extremely determined to rescue her. As of his fight with Overhaul and his minions, it is shown that Mirio is very self-aware, as he realized how he endangered Eri when he first saw her in order protect his cover and the success of his mission. While this left him feeling immense guilt, he accepted it as a necessary risk caused by his career and did not let it affect him. Since the full use of his Quirk often leaves him nude, he has gotten somewhat used to it and isn't afraid to fight without clothes; though he will apologize, especially to girls, for the rudeness. Even after the loss of both his quirk and mentor, Mirio still resolved to be a hero and he was not dismayed as Sir Nighteye's last words gave him hope. Like All Might, Mirio smiled in the face of adversity and held faith that his problems will be resolved. When he was told of his quirk possibly returning, Mirio simply laughed and stated he was in no rush to regain his power. Abilities Overall Abilities: Mirio is extremely powerful, showcasing incredible mastery over his Quirk, such that the students of Class-A thought him to be invincible. He is considered the top contender for the rank of number one hero, previously held by All Might and currently occupied by Endeavor. He was able to beat half of Class 1-A in less than six seconds. Mirio was able to defeat two of the Eight Expendables with relative ease despite being inhibited by their Quirk abilities, whereas it took Tamaki and all his strength to defeat three of the Eight Expendables, showing that Mirio is above his peers of the Big Three. Mirio was able to overpower Chisaki, the leader of the Eight Precepts, a powerful Yakuza to the point that Chisaki himself admitted that Mirio was stronger than him and was forced to resort in destroying his Quirk to even the playing field. Even after losing his Quirk, Mirio was still able to hold his own against Chisaki and remain conscious despite being on the receiving end of Chisaki's reconstructed attacks. Enhanced Strength: Mirio seems to possess a good deal of physical strength, enough to knock out a person and crush floors easily. This appears to come from his well-trained muscular body. Enhanced Speed: Mirio is also incredibly fast, taking out Class-A very quickly and with absolute ease. This, combined with his strength and the rapid relocation aspect of his Quirk, makes him incredibly formidable in combat. Mirio was fast enough to land a scratch on Chisaki's face who is known for his fast reaction time. Enhanced Durability: '''Even without his Quirk's intangibility, Mirio has great durability, enough to survive Chisaki's reconstructed attacks and remain conscious despite being heavily injured. Former Quirk |''Tōka''}}: Mirio's Quirk allowed him to become intangible, letting him travel through solid walls and the ground, while letting enemy attacks slip through him. However, when he becomes intangible his clothes slip through him, leaving him nude. By activating his Quirk, he can slip through the floor into the ground, then reposition himself and deactivate to cause himself to shoot back out of the ground in a different spot. However, while fully intangible he can no longer see, hear, or breathe, and can only experience a falling sensation. He can also remain intangible while physically permissible enough to launch counter-attacks. Mirio lost his Quirk after his fight against Chisaki, during which he was struck by a bullet containing the Quirk-Destroying Drug. Super Moves *'''Blinder Touch: Eyeball Crush: A feint, Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their stomach. *'Killing Move Phantom Menace': A near instantaneous combo, Mirio consecutively launches himself at high speeds in and out of his surroundings with all of his brute strength, striking all targets precisely with pin-point accuracy and calculation from all directions. Equipment Specialized Costume: Since Mirio's Quirk usually lets him phase out of his clothes and leave him nude, he has a Costume that is made of a special fiber that is produced from his hair. That way, his clothes will react when his Quirk activates and also become intangible. Battles & Events *Class 1-A vs. Mirio Togata *Shie Hassaikai Raid **Mirio Togata vs. Deidoro Sakaki & Shin Nemoto **Mirio Togata vs. Kai Chisaki & Hari Kurono: Win **Izuku Midoriya, Mirio Togata, & Sir Nighteye vs. Kai Chisaki Trivia *Mirio's Hero name is "Lemillion", which according to him sounds like , a Japanese rock band. **According to Mirio, he named himself Lemillion because he wants to save at least a "million" people. *Mirio's name contains the kanji for and , while his given name comes from . Together, the kanji of his surname can also mean . **Additionally, "Tō" is a possible reading of , possibly referring to the fact he would be the tenth user of One For All if Izuku passed it down to Mirio as Sir Nighteye previously wanted him to. *Mirio shares his birthday with Izuku. *Mirio's favorite things are ramen and comedy. *Mirio's Killing Move: Phantom Menace is a reference to Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, the first film in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Sir Nighteye's Hero Office Category:The Big 3 Category:Quirkless Category:Hero Interns